Best thing I ever had
by Alex LC
Summary: Thierry says Good Bye to one of Hannah's past life.


Hey there. ;)

So this story is dedicated for danielle-herondale because she was the one who annoyed me until I had to write something but also gave me the tittle for the story she wanted to read. But it is also dedicated for x_Tina_x14 because of her story Vegas. And obviously for Sweet Night because she is pretty much the one who inspires me and because I usually dedicate my chapter and stories for her, and oh yeah, because I feel like it ;)

_Enjoy ;) and Review ;)_

* * *

><p>"I am sorry sir, but her lungs have stopped working by themselves and we had to connect her to a machine to help her breath. However, her heart is weak and an implant would be useless and it would only take her life away faster. She'd lost an important amount of blood and half of her body is not answering to the impulses" The doctor said helping him to sit down. He appreciated since he was not able to feel his legs any longer, he wasn't even sure if he was awake because everything felt as a one of those nightmares that would haunt him down most of the time.<p>

"Would you like to see her sir?" The nurse next to the doctor said softly. He didn't even look at her, why would he waste his energy on someone who had no idea how was he truly feeling? He could feel her life fading and his heart breaking apart. "Sir?" the nurse asked again. "We haven't been able to reach her family yet; do you know where can we find them? Does she have a family?" He shook his head. Hanna didn't have a real family. Well, technically she had one but he doubted that his dad would give a shit for his daughter if he could keep on getting drunk or her mother after she was done drugging herself. That's how Thierry had met Hanna, the daughter of two abusive parents who didn't want a daughter and had managed to make her hate herself.

"She doesn't have anyone, she is alone" he whispered looking at floor. He was not going to explain a nurse why he was the only one here with Hanna. He owned her that privacy and he knew that she wouldn't want to know. The tick-tock from the clock above them was driving him insane. _Tick-tock, tick-tock, Hanna was dying next door, tick-tock, tick-tock he couldn't save her, tick-tock, tick-tock he was once again losing the girl with who he was having his fairytale, tick-tock, tick-tock he had failed once again. _Those words invaded his head and clouded his mind.

"Sir?" The doctor said touching his shoulder. He quickly jerked away, Thierry was not a man that accepted other people's sorrow, he was a monster and he had just proved himself right by letting the only girl that could make his whole body shake get in the worst accident.

The doctor stood up and led the nurse next door where Hanna was, he understood that Thierry wanted to be alone. He sat there for a while thinking on how he suddenly felt like in hell. He wouldn't dare to see her, why would he anyway? To remind himself that he had fail to the only person ever understood him and loved him? Shit. Was he actually thinking about _loving_ someone? No. He was a vampire, and a strong one. He wasn't a weak one, and love only made you weaker. Love was the kind of feeling girls believe, but not a person like Thierry, who had seen the world's reality. He stood up and went out towards the exit without looking back.

"What are we going to do doctor?" the red haired nursed asked the doctor. They were standing on what looked like the saddest room in the whole hospital. Lying on a bed, a small blond girl with what look like a birthmark in her cheek was slowly dying and they couldn't do anything to save her. Every minute that passed by meant a minute less living. "Should we disconnect the monitor?"

"No, if we do that she would die immediately" The doctor said frowning. It was sad seeing this young girl dying so fast. Surely there were thousands of kids who would die after a party for alcohol issues or drugs, but this girl was clean. They had taken blood samples and she was absolutely clean, no drugs, no alcohol, no nothing, she was just a normal teenager that happened to have the wrong friends.

It had been an odd situation when she arrived. He had been talking to the secretary from the ER rooms when a tall blond boy rushed through the doors carrying her. The pain on the boy's face had been enough to remind him when his own wife had died years ago and he hadn't been able to save her, even though he was a doctor. He immediately suspected that this situation was not going to be any different. They took the girl who was bath on blood and looked as if she had been attacked, he did not ask questions that was not his job but the police. He asked him though if the girl was in drugs or where had he find her, he shook his head and said he had found her in a dark alley. Just when he was about to turn towards the surgery room the blond boy had taken his hand and fell down his knees begging him for the girl's life. He hadn't been able to speak; his heart broke with the boy's pain.

"Doctor?" the nurse asked quietly. "We couldn't find her family" So this was another one of those girls that did not have real parents. He sighed heavily in frustration, the girl was alone. "Sir?" The doctor shook his head and looked at the nurse with old tired eyes. "Leave the girl connected to the monitor, we might find her family and they'll decide, if not I'm sure the boy will come back" The nurse clearly did not agree, but who was she to understand that kind of pain? She hadn't lost anyone she loved. They stood up and left the innocent girl alone.

Hanna was living a nightmare. She was in a lot of pain and alone. She felt like falling and falling and there was no one to catch her. Silent tears fell of her eyes, but the worst part was the fire inside her, she felt like she was drowning and couldn't bread. She tried to move but found herself unable to control her body. Panic rushed over her as a wave covering her and slowly killing her. Everything was dark and she was scared. She decided to give up and let the darkness take over her, however a small noise sent chills over her body. Her heart started rushing and her senses got sharper. A wet and cold hand grabbed hers softly as if she was glass and could break easily, the hand slowly started caressing hers and she felt oddly warm. He didn't want the hand to go away, she was not alone anymore. She decided to fight the darkness for a bit longer even though that would hurt her even more. The hand started making its way to her face slowly and carefully stopping where her birthmark was.

"Hanna" the owner's hand said. Hanna would have recognized that voice anywhere in the whole world, and right now it sounded so sad and quiet as if the life on it had faded. Tears kept on falling of her eyes and she couldn't control them.

"Hanna, I'm so sorry" Thierry said "I'm here to say I'm sorry love, and ask for a second chance" why was he asking for a second chance? She didn't care; he knew that her answer would always be yes. "I wasn't there Hanna, I feel so bad… I feel so bad… you were the best I ever had" his voice broke and she felt the necessity of hugging him and take his tears away but again, she had control over her body. He kept on caressing her hair and kissed her birthmark softly. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and it upset her. He was trying to hurt himself, he could be auto destructive, and that was a dangerous thing for him.

"Hanna, if you can hear me, please, we fell in love for a reason my love, please stay" He said without being able to control his voice anymore. Tears were falling on Hanna's face and she realized that she was not the only one crying. "Now you're leaving and I just want you back and my words won't bring you back!" he yelled in frustration. He stood up and Hanna felt cold again, she heard the sound of something crashing against the wall. And a scream full of pain. She tried to move but everything was useless she had no control of her body and the darkness was winning the fight within her. Soft hands were in her face again and she could feel his breath "I want you back my angel, please come back to me" he was crying desperately and she was breaking even more "I promise you Hanna that I will make it up to you next time, cause when it all comes down to the end I'm sure I will need a friend and I will look for you again!" he kissed her softly and carefully "You were the best thing I ever had"

Slowly Thierry started making his way away from her, letting her go. She wanted to grab him and make him stay with her until the end but she had control over her body anymore. She tried to scream but the darkness took over her voice and view, she tried to fight it away but failed trying it. Panic took over her again; Hanna became pray of despair and fought to get free.

Thierry was slowly standing up after his last goodbye to the reason of his life. He looked at her one more time; she looked so small and fragile, so young and harmless, so innocent and sweet. His throat closed and he felt new tears coming to his eyes. He had been protecting her for a long time, and just a small misunderstood was ending her life, and just on the wrong moment when she had finally told him that she love him! He felt his heart breaking apart slowly and painfully, Maya had always tried to make him love her, but after what had happened between them, he had developed disgust towards that selfish, cruel and vain creature who couldn't accept his rejection. That stupid bitch had once again destroyed his happiness; once again she had injured the only person that he actually loved to the point where her life was fading away. That bitch had managed to once again made his life, no. No his life but his existence miserable, now he'll have to wait again and hope that if there would ever be a happy ever after for him. He bent down one last time and kissed her lips softly before turning towards the window from where he had entered on the first place. Slowly he made sure to not make any noise when a strong _beep_ came from the monitor sensing Hanna's heart. He quickly turned around looking at her but nothing had changed, she was still unconscious and pale, the tiny amount of light coming from the window made her look like a doll, she did not look real. Thierry turned again and was starting to pass his body though the window when two strong _beeps_ came from the window again from the monitor, Thierry quickly rushed next to her again and grabbed her face carefully but firm.

"Hanna" he whispered with urgency "Hanna please, love, can you hear me" he got a _beep_ as an answer. He didn't know what to do, if laugh or cry, he did both. "Hanna, stay with me" there was no _beep_ and he understood that she couldn't. "Do I have to let you go now?" A _beep_ was his silent answer. Pain rushed through him, so this was a real goodbye until the next life, where hopefully Hanna would be safe. "Wait for me Hanna, I'll look for you, give me a second chance" He could no longer control the sea of tears that was coming with not control from him. The machine was _beeping_ answering him but he knew that it was time.

"Hanna, you were the best thing I ever had, I love you" he whispered kissing her. When he looked up again the quiet monitor was his answer to understand that she was gone.


End file.
